Amaranthine
by Harakiriri
Summary: Tak peduli sekotor dan sehancur apapun masa depan yang diciptakan Aruji-samanya di tempat ini. Heshikiri Hasebe akan selalu mencintai tuannya. / Heshikiri Hasebe x Nameless Saniwa for Touken Ranbu INA [Line] Fanfiction Event / Warn: Typo(s), headcanon "Para Toudan akan corrupted jika kalah dari Kebishii", dan Charas death


**Amaranthine**

Touken Ranbu © Dmm / Nitro+

Warning: Typo(s), headcanon, charas death

Rate: T

Happy Reading

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar cukup terang, namun suasana di sekitar citadel tetaplah sejuk, terbukti dari furin bekas musim panas lalu yang terus saja berbunyi akibat di terpa angin.

Sambil mengamati langit di musim gugur ini, aku tertidur di atas tatami tanpa suara. Hari ini aku belum mendapatkan perintah apapun dari Aruji-sama, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku sedikit muak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain terbaring diam di tengah citadel, dan menikmati angin yang mengacak surai cokelatku perlahan.

Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari arah langit menuju halaman belakang citadel, kearah gundukan-gundukan tanah yang baru saja digali pagi ini, di dekat pohon besar yang sudah tak berdaun. Aku membetulkan posisiku agar lebih nyaman, dan sekali lagi aku mengamati gundukan tanah itu, sejujurnya tidak ada yang spesial dari tempat itu, hanya diriku saja yang senang sekali mengagumi hasil 'karya' sendiri.

Berbeda dengan suasana sekarang, pagi tadi citadel sangatlah ramai.

Dari lorong, menggema suara tangisan satu-satunya Tachi dari keluarga Awataguchi yang tetap tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Di hadapannya tersebar banyak sekali tumpukan tubuh adik-adiknya yang tak bernyawa, walau begitu semua bola mata mereka tertuju kearah Ichigo, seakan menatap lelaki bersurai biru itu dengan penuh tanda tanya, bingung dengan fakta yang ada kalau kakak yang mereka cintai itu membantai mereka satu per satu.

Kebishii.

Mahluk itulah yang sepatutnya di tuduh.

Jika saja ia tak bersembunyi dari radar milik Aruji-sama, jika saja bilah pedang terkutuknya itu tak berhasil mengkoyak daging mereka, mungkin para Tantou dari keluarga Awataguchi akan baik-baik saja pagi itu. Namun tidak, akibat luka mereka yang tak kunjung tertutup dan di sembuhkan sebab persediaan resources yang menipis. Pelan-pelan, zat 'racun' dari pedang Kebishii yang tertanam di luka mereka mulai menyebar, mengikuti arus darah, dan mengkonsumsi jiwa raga mereka, membuat mereka menjadi salah satu dari Kebishii. Jika dibiarkan, akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi; mereka pun _corrupted_ dan akhirnya perlahan ikut berubah menjadi 'Kebishii'. Karena itu, Ichigo Hitofuri pun turun tangan dan bertanggung jawab atas adik-adiknya.

Kuakui, dia memang kakak yang bijaksana.

"Hasebe-kun, selamat siang."

Kemudian aku langsung bangun dari posisi begitu mendengar suara yang sudah kunanti-nantikan, sebuah senyum lebar terpasang di wajahku begitu irisku menangkap sosoknya yang indah dan menawan itu. Padahal terakhir kali kami bertatap muka itu sekitar lima jam yang lalu, namun tiap detik yang lewat terasa seperti siksaan.

"Selamat siang, Aruji-sama." Jawabku, kemudian menunduk hormat. Ia hanya membalasku dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang manis, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kearah dapur, diikuti diriku yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Apa kau melihat Mitsutada-kun? Aku hendak memintanya untuk membuat makan siang." Kemudian tangannya ia angkat untuk meraih pintu geser menuju dapur yang ada didepannya, membuat lengan kimononya agak merosot kebawah, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan putih sepucat saljunya yang banyak sekali luka sayatan.

Aruji-sama mulai senang menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri semenjak insiden Kebishii ini terjadi. Mungkin aku lupa cerita, tetapi kejadian semacam para Tantou Awataguchi itu bukan yang pertama kalinya, dan setiap kejadian semacam itu terulang lagi, maka Aruji-sama akan menambahkan goresan baru di pergelangan tangannya, seakan menjadikannya sebagai tempat untuk menghitung peristiwa buruk yang telah terjadi, sekaligus pelarian dari rasa stressnya.

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanya itu dalam diam, lebih tepatnya aku tidak begitu menyimak karena pandanganku terfokus pada luka goresan baru di pergelangan tangannya, mungkin ia baru saja menambahkan satu untuk kejadian tadi pagi. Walaupun aku tahu itu membuat Aruji-sama tenang, tapi aku tak pernah menyukai aksi melukai dirinya sendiri ini. Dengan perlahan aku menarik lengannya, menatap luka itu sebentar, sebelum mulai mengecupnya perlahan.

Aku ingin... membuatnya bahagia didalam keadaan terpuruknya ini. Namun aku tahu aku selalu gagal tiap kali melihat lukanya yang terus bertambah. Lagipula, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa selain sebuah senjata yang dihidupkan untuk melayaninya. Jika dibandingkan puluhan bunga matahari yang ia lihat di kebun, aku hanyalah sebuah batu kerikil yang tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk dipandang.

Walau begitu aku selalu mencintainya.

Tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang tak akan ada harapan lagi untuk bertahan menjadi seorang Saniwa Sage. Tak peduli dengan kesalahan yang ia buat hingga peristiwa Kebishii ini terjadi. Tak peduli dengan kesedihan terdalamnya yang tak pernah ia bagi kepada siapapun.

"Saya selalu disini... Aruji-sama."

* * *

'Tidak mudah putus asa karena masalah kecil'. Aku dan dirinya tidaklah berbeda jauh.

Dalam keadaan terdesak pun, dia memiliki banyak sekali ide dan saran. Entah kenapa aku sangat mengagumi kecerdikkannya dalam membangun rencana. Namun kali ini, sarannya tidak begitu didengar, semua orang sudah terlau panik melindungi nyawa masing-masing, mereka tak dapat berpikir jernih untuk mencerna saran Aruji-sama dan mencari jalan keluar lain, selain membunuh.

"Kita bisa... mengumpulkan _resources_ secukupnya kemudian memperbaikinya..."

"Untuk pulang dari ekspedisi dengan hasil yang memuaskan, diperlukan waktu paling lama tiga jam, dan jika radarmu salah memberi informasi lagi, waktu yang diperkirakan akan bertambah kira-kira tiga jam lagi, tak apalah menunggu enam jam kalau pun jika mereka berhasil pulang. Tetapi, orang ini tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, jika kita terus membiarkannya, ia akan segera bangun dan membantai kita semua!"

"Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah keselamatan diri sendiri!"

"Aruji-sama, mohon tenanglah!"

"Kau menyuruhku tenang? Apa yang Doutanuki sarankan adalah membunuh rekan seperjuangan kalian! Dan kalian menyuruhku tenang?!"

"Maksud Doutanuki itu baik, Aruji-sama, anda salah paham!" Ujarku, hendak menurunkan emosi Aruji-sama walau aku tahu itu percuma.

"Pasti ada cara lain selain harus membunuhnya! Mikazuki-san tidak akan kalah karena luka ini! Maka dari itu... A-aku—!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jika kutukan pedang Kebishii tak akan menghilang, kecuali jika ia diperbaiki?!" Teriak Kanesada.

"Oi! Kau jangan lancang terhadap Aruji-sama!"

"Berhentilah membela Nushi-sama, Heshikiri." Ucap Kogitsunemaru, dengan nada biasanya, namun iris merahnya menatapku dan Aruji-sama dengan tajam. "Jika perdebatan ini membawa kita menuju jalan buntu, memang sebaiknya aku segera menumpasnya."

"Apa maksudnya?! Kau berani menentangku, dan membunuh anggota keluargamu sendiri, Kogitsunemaru?!"

"Maaf saya lancang Nushi-sama. Namun, lebih baik berkurang satu dari pada berkurang satu markas."

Mereka semua egois.

Aku dapat mengerti itu semua, Aruji-sama. Walaupun mereka berusaha untuk terlihat bijaksana dihadapanmu, aku yakin yang berada di dalam pikiran mereka hanyalah cara untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing, melupakan semua prinsip kebersamaan yang selalu mereka ucapkan. Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, karena aku tidak akan seperti itu, Aruji-sama. Heshikiri Hasebe ini, akan selalu mengabdi kepadamu.

"Kumohon, Kogitsunemaru!"

Lantai tatami itu mulai basah akan air mata milik Aruji-sama yang tak kunjung berhenti menetes, tangannya yang bergetar itu tetap ia paksakan untuk menggenggam hakama abu-abu milik Kogitsunemaru yang kelihatannya pura-pura tuli, iris merah sang 'rubah kecil' itu menerawang tubuh Mikazuki yang mulai tak sadarkan diri di futon. Mata lelaki yang akrab di sebut 'kakek' yang biasanya sangat menawan dan indah itu berubah menjadi merah keunguan, dulu kehadiran sosoknya ini sangatlah membawa kehangatan kepada tiap orang, jika saja ia berhasil menumpas Kebishii yang ia lawan saat dikirim ke garis depan. Kogitsunemaru tak dapat merasakan kehangatan lagi dari dalam saudara sesama keluarga Sanjou-nya itu, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya tanpa ragu lagi menarik pedangnya dari dalam sarung, dan mulai mengayunkannya kearah Mikazuki.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya."

Ookurikara yang menyimak perdebatan itu dari pintu pun segera menutupnya, menghindari cipratan darah berwarna merah kental yang menyebar ke penjuru ruangan, sekaligus menghalangi pandangan rekan-rekannya yang lain agar tidak menyaksikan akhiran tragis dari salah satu lima pedang terhormat milik Jepang itu.

Kogitsunemaru terdiam, kemudian mencabut pedangnya itu dari tubuh Mikazuki yang sudah tak bernyawa karenanya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh kearah kami sama sekali. Aku tidak dapat menebak ekspresi apa yang ia pasang sekarang, namun yang dapat kupastikan, ia pasti sangatlah marah.

"Ini semua karena lokasi citadel kita yang tidak strategis. Mau pergi mencari _resources_ pun jauh, namun jarak bukanlah masalah jika saja radar Nushi-sama bisa mendeteksi musuh dengan benar. Kalau begini, kita tinggal habiskan saja masa hidup kita menunggu ajal di tempat ini."

Dan pastinya ia marah terhadap Aruji-sama.

Aku hanya menatap punggung Kogitsunemaru itu dengan sinis. Aku tahu ia sedang terpukul karena harus membunuh keluarganya sendiri, tetapi aku tak bisa mentoleransi tindakan lancang terhadap Aruji-sama seperti itu. Setelah Kogitsunemaru pergi, perlahan Doutanuki dan Kanesada pun ikut meninggalkan ruangan, para pedang yang menyimak dalam diam di luar ruangan pun juga mulai meninggalkan tempat ini, menyisakan aku dan Aruji-sama yang masih terduduk diam menatap tubuh kaku seorang Mikazuki Munechika.

"Aruji-sama, sebaiknya kembali ke kamar anda," ucapku seraya menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan, tak ingin membuatnya terkejut. Aku berjalan kearah tubuh kaku pedang terhormat itu, menatapnya sebentar sebelum menutup kedua matanya dengan pelan, membiarkannya beristirahat dengan damai.

"Biarkan saya yang membereskan semuanya."

"Ini semua salahku."

"Aruji-sama tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun."

"Aku... Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi... menjadi Saniwa... Aku ingin segera berhenti... Setidaknya dengan begitu, tidak ada korban yang jatuh lagi... A-aku takut..."

"Konnosuke akan mengatur semuanya," aku membungkuk didepannya, dan dengan lembut aku mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya itu, kemudian memberikannya sebuah senyuman hangat, setidaknya berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana kelam yang tersebar di ruangan ini, "ia bilang ia akan berjuang keras untuk mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahan ini."

"Sebaiknya... aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri... Dengan begitu, pasti semuanya akan terselesaikan, kan?"

"..Bunuh diri bukanlah sebuah pilihan untuk menyelesaikan masalah, justru itu adalah pilihan untuk lari dari masalah, Aruji-sama."  
Suaraku bergetar begitu mendengar ucapannya yang sangat putus asa itu. Walau terlihat tenang, namun hatiku terus berteriak "jangan" kearah Aruji-sama. Ia adalah seorang perempuan bijaksana yang lembut dan polos, dan tentu saja aku terkejut mendengar perkataan semacam itu keluar dari bibirnya yang indah itu.

Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuknya.

Namun ingatlah ini, Aruji-sama. Bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan karena aku selalu mencintaimu, maka aku akan selalu mengabdi padamu. Tak peduli sekotor atau sehancur apapun masa depan kami semua yang kau buat ini, aku akan selalu ada disini, terserah kau sadar atau tidak sadar, peduli atau tidak peduli.

Heshikiri Hasebe ini akan selalu berada disini. Menjagamu, dan mencintaimu.

* * *

Sore hari di bulan selanjutnya merupakan hari terburuk yang pernah terjadi pada kehidupanku.

Di tengah gemuruh yang menggema di seluruh lorong citadel ini. Aku terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, menggenggam lengan Aruji-sama dengan erat, dan akan kupastikan untuk tidak melepasnya.

Sore hari ini seharusnya menjadi sore hari yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tenang, damai, dan kami dapat beristirahat sampai matahari kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya di esok hari. Namun sore hari kali ini berbeda; ia merengut segalanya yang Aruji-sama punya.

Para musuh... kelihatannya mengetahui keadaan citadel kami yang terpuruk ini, dan mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat ini.

Kedatangan mereka diawali dengan hujan panah berapi kearah citadel, kami sedikit kewalahan mencari sumber panah itu berasal, namun tak lama kemudian dari balik bukit mulai terlihat kumpulan musuh yang bergerak kearah citadel kami.

Dan disinilah kami semua sekarang. Semua pedang yang dimiliki Aruji-sama berada di halaman depan, berperang dengan para musuh agar mereka tidak menginjakkan kaki mereka kedalam citadel. Aku sendiri awalnya juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka, namun begitu mengingat kalau Aruji-sama berada di dalam kamar tanpa perlindungan, aku pun pergi untuk membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Sebagian lorong di citadel sudah terbakar akibat terkena panah api yang di lemparkan para musuh. Karena bingung, aku pun memutuskan mencari jalan yang belum tersentuh api dan terus berusaha membawa Aruji-sama menjauhi kobaran merah itu.  
"Aruji-sama, mohon tunggulah disini." Ucapku seraya membuka sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari sumber api, "kau lebih aman disini dibandingkan diluar sana. Mohon untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Saat aku hendak berbalik untuk pergi, dapat kurasakan tangannya yang mungil itu menarik lenganku dengan kencang. Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihatnya menangis.

"Aruji-sama?"

"Ini semua memang salahku, kan?" Ucapnya, kemudian pipinya pun dibanjiri oleh air matanya.

Aku terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika boleh jujur, serangan semacam ini memang berawal karena musuh tahu bahwa radar milik Aruji-sama tidak berfungsi. Tetapi, jujur maupun tidak jujur, keduanya akan menyakiti perasaan Aruji-sama, dan itulah yang membuatku bingung.

"Padahal semuanya akan berakhir jika aku membunuh diriku sendiri... Kalian akan mendapatkan Saniwa baru, dan citadel ini akan diperbaiki..."

"Mohon jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Ia mendongak, menatapku dengan terkejut. Mungkin kaget karena ini pertama kalinya aku menaikkan nada suaraku ketika berbicara dengannya. Aku terdiam sejenak menatapnya, sebelum menggerakan tanganku untuk mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu. Aruji sangat berharga untukku."

"Berharga?"

"Ya," aku memberinya sebuah senyuman. "Itu karena aku..."

Sangat mencintaimu.

"Sangat menghormatimu, Aruji-sama." Lanjutku, "aku memutuskan untuk mengabdi padamu, maka dari itu kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku."

Dan saat itu keheningan menelan kami berdua dalam sekejap. Padahal suasananya sangat mendukung, tapi tetap saja pernyataan cinta ini tak mampu keluar dari dalam mulutku.

Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti ini.

Aruji-sama, tak apa jika kau menagis, menyesal, menyalahlan diri sendiri, dan berpikiran "lebih baik mati saja". Karena bagaimana pun juga, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk terus mendukungmu.

Beban dan tanggung jawab yang kau tanggung itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, aku selalu berusaha untuk menolongmu tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa, bahkan membuatmu berhenti untuk melukai diri sendiri saja tak bisa. Aku memanglah hanya sebuah senjata yang memiliki bilah maupun sejarah yang tidak indah, dipikir-pikir tak mungkin aku yang biasa ini bisa bersamamu yang luar biasa.

Tapi selalu mencintaimu, dan juga masa depanmu yang tak beraturan ini, Aruji-sama. Aku selalu ingin memilikumu, memonopolimu, dan merengkuh tubuh kecilmu itu dalam pelukanku ini.  
Andainya aku mengetahui kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama...

Aku menatap kedua irisnya itu sejenak dan perlahan menarik tanganku dari wajahnya, kemudian aku tertawa kecil melihatnya kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia memanglah satu-satunya tuanku yang polos dan lugu.

"Aku akan kembali, demi dirimu, Aruji-sama."

Aku pun meninggalkan sosok gadis itu dengan bahu yang tegap. Berusaha terlihat meyakinkan padahal kakiku bergetar dan jantungku berdegup hebat.  
Aku ingin terus mengabdi kepadanya yang kucintai itu.

...Namun maaf, karena aku mengeluarkan perkataan yang tak bertanggung jawab itu, Aruji-sama. Maaf aku tak bisa menyeret tubuh yang berlumuran darah ini, untuk kembali kepada Aruji-sama.

Tapi ingatlah ini Aruji-sama;

Pengabdian, dan juga cintaku, akan terus hidup, untukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Amaranthine : (adj.) Keindahan yang kekal dan tiada habis

 _Ossu!_  
 _Harakiriri desu!_

Kali ini saya membuat ffn Touran dengan pov Hasebe yang bener-bener cinta sama Aruji nya ahahahaa OOC kah? Dan maaf kalau angst nya nabrak sama romancenya O)-

Sejak dulu kepengen banget nyoba bikin ffn tentang Hase yang udah dimabuk cinta sama Aruji (?), n syukurlah bisa kesampean juga karena kedorong semangat ikut event ffn dari OA Touran di Line _( :"3 / L)_ walau mepet sama datelinenya... seperti biasa saya menjadi author tak bertanggung jawab lagi /killed

Omong-omong, terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini! Reviews akan sangat saya apresiasikan!


End file.
